It Was Your Idea
by BlowMeFire
Summary: In which I take requests for bade one shots, which I will write when ever I have time. Which will be quite often You can get as ceative as you like, but it has to be appropriate.
1. Poems

A/N Hello people of fanfiction! How are you all?

Basically, this is were you guys give me requests for Bade one shots. Sounds fun, no?

I'll write them when ever I'm bored (which has been happening alot lately) Or when I need a break from writing other fanfics.

So get spontaneous, random, or deep. It can be happy, sad, funny, cute. Your wish is my command! It can be vague or specific, but PLEASE, it has to be appropriate!

I'm gonna start this off with a one shot that I came up with will thinking about an event that accured on . You know, the one were Jade was upset because (I believe it was Sinjin...?) wrote her a poem, and even though it was creepy, she was upset that Beck didn't write her any poems. I thought, maybe, just maybe, he did.

_Title: __**Poems**_

Beck and Jade sat in silence as they sat on the couch of Beck's RV, watching random brain numbing television. Eventually, Jade decided that she was ready to eat something, so she turned to Beck, gave him her odd half- puppy eye- half- evil- threatening- glare look, and asked in the most polite manner she could if he could trouble himself to bring her some food. Well, it was more along the lines of, "I'm hungry, can you get me something to eat?" And then, after a moment of being glared at, "Please?"

So Beck sighed and climbed to the back of the RV were he kept a stash of various snacks, some of which were probably spoiled.

"What do you want?" He asked as he dug through and picked out the no longer edible consessions.

"Carrots." Jade replied simply.

"Don't have any."

"Celery."

"Don't have any."

"Ugh, you make it impossible to be healthy around here," Jade teased. "Fine, just grab me bag of chips, then."

He did as he was told. Chips in hand, Beck turned around to find that Jade was no longer in her seat, but instead was hovering over his desk, rumaging through his stuff as if it was her own. Quickly but calmly, he made his way over to her, stepping over who konws what in the process.

"Hey, uh, Jade, would you mind not looking through there?" He asked nervously as he rubbed the ruff hairs on his chin.

"Hm, let me think. No." Jade laughed for a second. Then, becoming serious, she asked, "Why, are you hiding something?"

"No, it's just-" Beck began, stummbling on his words.

"If your not hiding anything, then why can't I look through here?" She asked, raiding an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I mean- It's kinda personal and-"

"Oh, what do we have here?" Jade took a break from her searching to read over a stash of paper she had just come accross. Beck made an odd noise that was a mixture of a goran and a sigh.

"Hm, it looks to me like these are," Jade paused "poems." She looked up at Beck, who now managed a weak smile.

"You wrote _poems."_ Beck let out a breath he was unaware of holding.

"Yaa..."

"For me?"

"Yaa... But there not very good."

"I think they are."

"What?" Beck asked bluntley, clearing his throat.

"I think there good."

"You, you do?"

"Ya." Jade smiled, and taking the chips, she gave him a light kiss before sitting back down. After that day, Jade kept the poems someplace were only she could find them.

A/N So, how'd you like it? plz review! :)

You can leave requests in the form of a review

Have a wonderfull day, full of laughter and cheer and peace! :)


	2. Jealousy

_Title: __** The Friend**_

___Requested:__** Bloodyravenheart13**_

Jade watched through peircing eyes as Beck spoke with another girl. Not her, in fact, he made no regard to her. He was leaning against his locker without a care in the world. And Jade just watched, the anger inside her boiling, her fists clenched. But it wasn't until she heard the blonde giggle that she did anything about it. Walking right up to Beck, she gave him a long kiss. She then looked at the blond with a smirk, waiting for a reaction. When non was recieved, she simply yelled 'SRAM!' and the now frightened teen ran away.

"Jade-" Beck began, but was interrupted by Jade.

"What? She was flirting with you. She knows your mine."

"She was just giggling."

"WHY was she giggling? Why were you talking to her at all?"

"Because, we were assigned as partners for a school project. And to be honest, I don't know why she was laughing. I kinda insulted her." Beck paused and sighed. "Listen, you know I'm not gonna leave you. This whole jealousy thing is getting to be a bit much. Try to relax." Jade crossed her arms and looked down, as if she was a young child who was just scowled by her parents. Beck gave her a kiss on the cheek and mde his way to his next class.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that week, Beck was talking to Andre about a difficult school assignment when Jade popped up right beside him. Almost as if it was a habit, he turned around nd kissed her. That's when he saw him.

"Uh, Jade? Who's that?" He was refering to the random dude standing next to her,

"This is Andrew. He came all the way from florida." Jade put a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Andrew, this is Beck, my boyfriend." Jade smiled an erie smile. Beck didn't know why, but something about the fact that Jade introduced him as her boyfriend soothed him.

"Hi." Andrew said somewhat nervously. He pulled one of hands out of his pocket to shake Beck's, but immediately after it was back in.

"So, um" Beck cleared his throat. "Did you move here?" He was wondering what he was doing at the school.

"Oh, no. I have to leave soon. It was nice meeting you." he said. Then he turned to Jade. "Bye" And he left, quite quickly.

"Shy boy, huh?" Beck said as he and Jade walked to class together. Jade shrugged. "He's sweet." What? Beck didn't believe his ears. Jade just called boy sweet? Beck watched as Jade walked of to her class, while he, completly baffled, stood were he was. Little did he know that Jade had a hidden smirk on her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beck was alone that night. Normally he would be with Jade, but today, she had plans with Andrew. It was so weird. Jade NEVER had as much interest in a guy besides him as she had with Andrew. And Andrew, he was weird. Really weird. He constantly acted nervous around Jade, always letting her answer questions for him. Yes, usually people act like that around Jade, but if they were such good friends, you would think that he would be used to her intimidation. But no. He was as scared as a mouse around her.

And then there was this feeling he had. What was it? Jealousy? No. Beck was never jealous. But it still annoyed him whenever he thought about Andrew.

He decided that to ease this odd feeling (no, not jealousy, stop thinking that!), he would confront Jade tomorrow. Something fishy was deffinately going on.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day, at lunch, Beck pulled Jade away from Andrew, who was visiting for lunch.

"What's going on? Who's this Andrew guy? How come I've never heard of him?" He got straight to the point. Jade smiled.

"I told you. He's a friend from Florida." She looked back at Andrew, who, now sitting alone at a table, was looking around nervously.

"You never lived in Florida!"

"I didn't say I did. Andrew used to live here, before I met you. He moved to Florida."

"Ok, well if you guys are such good friends, then how come he seems so nervous around you?" Jade didn't reply this time, instead, she just stared. For a long time.

"Ok, ok I get it. Just tell me when he's gonna leave."

"Why does it matter to you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Beck, are you jealous?" He scoffed.

"What? No..."

"Beck..." He sighed.

"Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous." Jade smiled, this time a real smile.

"That's all I needed to hear." She took his arm and led him back to the table Andrew was sitting at. You could imagine how confused Beck was by now.

"Alright, Andrew." He jumped. "It's over. Here." She pulled out 50 bucks and handed it over to him. "Now scram." Andrew ran just about as fast as he could. Jade turned to Beck.

"You mean, he- he's not really your friend? This was all set up?"

"Yup. What's the big deal? You know I'd never leave you." Jade said in a mocking tone. She laughed at the odd face beck made.

"Haha, very funny."

"Relax, it won't happen again." She kissed him, and immediately, Beck forgave her. After all, it was a pretty good joke.

A/N There you go! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to be worth the read. Hope you don't mind I put a little twist on it :)

Guest, your's is up next!

Plz keep giving me requests! Oh, and reviews are nice too. Have a great day! Or night, or afternoon, or... life. :)


End file.
